The invention relates to a conical gripping arrangement for fixing a hub onto a shaft.
Such a conical gripping device is known from FR 13 61 776 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,104. However, in order for larger torques to be transferred to a shaft, it is known that a certain length of the hub is required in order to avoid excessive surface pressures. This length is not available in many cases for design and constructional reasons.
The expression `hub`, as expressed herein, ought not to be understood to mean only an actual hub, i.e. a cylindrical axial projection on a construction component. It is also intended to include the connecting sheath of a shaft coupling and/or casing-like cylindrical construction components which surround a shaft and which will be connected to a conical gripping device.